Life after a death
by manga girl geek
Summary: this is my first fan fic. warning character's death please review ; over 2,000 words so far
1. Mark's Death

**Hey everyone this is Angel of Death Lv2. This is my first fan fic ever so it is a little bad. Please go easy on me. This is a Zoey x Elliott fic.**

**Ages of the characters:**

Zoey: 16

Mark: 16

Corina: 16

Bridget: 15

Kikki: 13

Renee: 17

Wesley: 17

Elliott: 16

**Enjoy everyone!**

**_______________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Mark's Death**

**_______________****Two months after battle with Deep Blue****______________**

**Mark's POV**

Me and Zoey were running from someone/something. Zoey tripped on something I stopped to help her up. The thing that we were running from cot up to us after Zoey got up I stood in front of her to keep her safe.

There was a flash. I fell to the ground Zoey over me crying. I gathered all my strength.

"Zoey I don't think I'll make it please listen to me…"

"No Mark you can't leave me alone."

"Zoey listen to me. Zoey you have to learn to love some one else since I'm not going to be here much longer. Good bye Zoey."

Everything went black after that.

**Zoey's POV**

"Noooooooo!"

**____________________________****NEXT DAY****___________________________**

I am still to upset to think straight. I am skipping today. I don't think I could go to school like this. I guess that I will just go to the café to get ready for work. I don't want any one to ask me what is wrong today.

**_________________________****THAT AFTERNOON****_______________________**

I got asked by everyone today what was wrong even Elliott! I just want to be left alone.

**Everyone's POV (minus Zoey)**

We have to find out what is wrong with Zoey. She keeps on push us away.

Renee: "I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with Mark."

Elliott: "I think the so too."

Kikki: "Want me to do some under cover work or talk to her school friends?"

Corina: "You can do that Kikki?"

Kikki: "Yeah!"

Renee: "I'm going to see if I can find out by my self." leaves the room

Elliott: "I think we all should try to cheer her up."

Everyone: "yeah"

**Zoey's POV**

I had to tell someone what happened but could not bring myself to tell anyone. Renee came in we started to talk then she cot me I started to tell what happened yesterday. She took it into consideration of how I felt. She said "I'll let you tell them when you are ready to talk." She comforted me. I told her I mite leave for a while to deal with it. She told me not to leave despite what everyone says they would miss me. I could not face everyone to tell them what was wrong I just couldn't. She stayed and comforted me. Then the others came in they didn't hear what I said. They just wanted to see me smile today I couldn't. Nothing made me smile not today not after what happened.

**__________________________After closing__________________________**

I left the café. I went straight home. I wanted to get away from it all I got to my house, I unlocked the door, I went up stairs, and looked around. I was look for a piece of paper I found some. I was writing a letter to my parents to keep them from worrying over me. I was leaving town. I packed everything that I would need I grabbed my money that I was saving then left with my bags. I left the note on the table.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_By the time you get this I will be on the plane half way to America. I could not take all the pressure of the death of Mark. I will be back as soon as I get over it._

_Bye, Zoey_


	2. The Return

**_______________________****4 Years Later****_______________________**

**Nobody's POV**

It has been 4 years since anyone form Café Mew Mew saw Zoey. Everyone from the café misses her, and wishes she was still working there. When she didn't show up for work the next day everyone got worried about her they call her house to find out what was wrong. Then Zoey's parents told them what had happened to her.

**Zoey's POV**

I finally got over Mark but I had also done other things while I was gone. Now at the age of 20, I am a fashion designer, singer, and mode, my hair has grown out since I left it is now down to my ass. I had to work my way from where I was to where I am today. I have my very own helicopter. I'm in it right now. The pilot told me that we just enter Tokyo air space. Tonight I have my first concert in Tokyo, Japan. I looked outside the window I looked down below I saw my friends they were fighting something. Among them I saw Elliott and Wesley. I told the pilot where to land that I would be there ASAP then I jumped out. I was about two miles from the ground when I shouted "power pendent mewtamorphasis." Everyone looked up when they heard that I transformed. I could tell everyone was shocked by me just showing up after 4 years missing. I really wanted to say something to them but I didn't. All of us were ready to fight but I had to explain to them why I left in the first place. After the battle I just started to walk away. They all started to stop me but I kept on walking. The only thing I heard was "Zoey why did you leave us like that." I could not face everyone not yet.

**______________________****That Afternoon****______________________**

I wanted to tell them everything but I couldn't. Anyway I have photo shoot to go to not for me for my designs. I am the designer for Mew Mew. I have design the outfits so that it would fit each personality of each of the Tokyo Mew Mew's. The colors are pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple. It has some of the things that we would wear. I need to send someone to give the concert tickets to the employee's of Café Mew Mew. The thing I want to do the most is to go back there, but with my busy schedule I have no time not even any for some down time.

**Elliot's POV**

When I saw Zoey I was so shocked my jaw almost dropped. I really couldn't believe it. She was back and she looked so different then she did the day she left. The day after she left Renee told what happened I guess she couldn't that handle the memories. I wanted to talk to her but the words would not come out so I just watched her walk away.


	3. The Concert

**_________________________****That Night****____________________**

**Zoey's POV**

I was ready to go on stage the light. I went to center stage. I stood in the dead center of the stage. The music came on. I was a pink tube top, a pink mini skirt, and a par of pink heeled sandals. The music hadn't been on but 3 seconds when I started to sing (dreams are made of):

Hey now

Hey now

Have you ever seen

Such a beautiful night

I could almost kiss the stars

Their shining so bright

When I see you smiling

I go oh, oh ,oh

I would never want to miss this

Cuz in my heart I know what this is

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wonder what life is about

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No, no, no

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here and now it's you and me

Open your eyes

Shout to the sky

Then I see you smiling

I go oh, oh, oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's Technicolor

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreeeeeams

Are made of

I stopped singing, then the music stopped after a while. I saw everyone so shocked expression I just walked off stage. I knew that I would not be able to tell them what I've been up to for the four years that I've been missing.


	4. Renee's pov

**_____________________****Next Day****____________________**

**Renee's POV**

The concert was better then I expected it to be. I have to say that she is good. I was shock to see her on stage. I have to see about what she has been doing for the pass four years. But I have to tell her that I told the others about what happen to Mark. Till then I will just keep my mouth shut. I still have to get a dress for a charity event that I'm going to. I've already got a date for it but no dress I was thinking of a purple mini skirt dress. The charity that I'm going to is to help the endangered species in the world. It will also inform people about what the animals do to help the world. I'm going to know more about the gray wolf. I invited the other girls after finding out that they do not know about their animals. The person/people behind the charity are keeping themselves secretly from the guest. I wonder who it is and how they know about the gray wolf, the golden lion tamarin, the finless porpoise, and the iriomote cat. It boggles me how they know those animals when they can't go near these animals. I guess that I will just find out at the charity. I guess that Zoey is coming to the charity because the first people to be ask about go to the charity if not I have find out where she is staying then I could go see her personally. I could not believe it but when she just dropped it was surprising to that I guess I knew she would come back but I didn't know when though. Back to the charity I will have the best time even if it kills me. The charity is in three days so I have to do all of that before the charity.


	5. Charity

_Sorry it took so long_

_**Extra information**_

_Here is what going on this is a charity for the red data animals there is a set up that each of the animals has a table telling more about them. It is being held in the greenhouse of Zoey's mansion._

**______________Three Days Later (Night)_____________**

**Corina's POV**

I came here tonight with Kikki, Bridget, Elliott, Wesley, and Renee. I grew up having to go to these kinds of events so I'm use to it. I decided to wear my favorite blue dress to this event but that is not why I'm here. I came here to find out more about Tahiti ultra marine lorikeet. This charity is to help the red data animals. There are many famous people that are from all over the world. I wonder who the host is.

**Bridget's POV**

I have to find out more about finless porpoise. I want to find out more about it. The others are all scattered but Renee and Wesley. Right now, I feel sorry for Elliott. He been depressed since Zoey got back. I wish there was a way to cheer him up.

**Renee's POV**

Me and Wesley spilt up with the rest of the group. Wesley asked me to dance I said yes. We danced for a while then stopped I wonder around. I wanted to find the information that I wanted. I found my manager (he was a tad drunk).

**Kikki's POV**

I left the others to find out more information on the golden lion tamarin. I found it a long with the punch too.

**Zoey's POV**

I had just got to the greenhouse. I was wearing one of my Mew Mew designs. It was a light pink dress, the top of the dress was beaded with pink seed beads, for shoes I was wearing pink sandals (tie up heels) (oh while I am think of it the dress was long but not to long). I walked a round talking to every one. I saw Renee. I stopped to talk to her. She said that the charity was great so far and that the other girls were here too somewhere. The next person to was Corina. She was looking for me the host. When I told her that I was the host, she was shocked. She asked me how I knew all these people. I simply told her what I've been doing since I left. She told me what was going on now a days. Corina left the next person I talked to was Bridget. She didn't have her glasses on she was wearing contacts instead. She didn't like them much. We talked about what had happed in our lives (since I left). She asked who she could talk to about the finless porpoise. I pointed her to a man in gray-bluish suite then she left. Kikki came up hyped up as always. She was mainly checking out all the guys, so she nodded to everything I said. She left after one of the guys asked her to dance. I looked around. I saw Elliott, so I walked over.

**Elliott's POV**

Zoey was in front of me. I want to slap her for leaving, but I didn't, instead we talked. She told me why she left all of a sudden with out a word to any of us. I was still trying not to be nice till I heard what happen to mark then I was in her trap. I forgave her but I was still not fully aware of what was going on. Some slow music came on and I asked Zoey to dance she said yes.

**Nobody's POV **

Zoey and Elliott danced till the song was over then they got some drinks (they are drunk by the way) they retreated to Zoey's room then they had sex and that kept going till the party was over. The others slipped up stairs and started to do the same as thing as Elliott and Zoey (Kikki was the only one that was not drunk or getting some). They all stay there for the night.


End file.
